Kaiba's Maid
by Sierra Kaiba
Summary: This is a story that makes fun of Rio's husband Yami! Please read it if you really HATE Yami for winning all the time!
1. Default Chapter

CAUTION: DO NOT EAT OR DRINK WHILE READING THIS FANFIC!!!! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFTEY!!!!   
  
CHARACTERS:  
SETO KAIBA   
SIERRA LIGHT (KAIBA)  
RIO STARBRIGHT  
YAMI STARBRIGHT  
JOEY WHEELER  
JJ (WHEELER)  
  
CHARACTERS COMING UP SOON!!:  
  
  
MOKUBA(NOT IMPORTANT(NI))KAIBA  
SKATER(NI)  
JOHNNY(NI)  
MOTHER(NI)  
PIZZA MAN(NI)  
OWENA  
RUGSH  
CASHIER  
DOG POUND  
  
CHARACTERS COMING UP IN THE NEW YEAR(2003):!!  
KOSHO LIGHT  
WEEVLE   
  
Contents may contain mental images not wanted. Not authorized for Yami Yugi Fans!! Please do not read this if you are under 13 years of age. For Kaiba Fans ..ect.....NOT FOR YAMI FANS,ESPECIALLY RIO!!  
  
P.S. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS OR INJURIES FOR WHOEVER READS THIS FANFIC. TAKE CAUTION. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Kaiba is walking towards his company when he passes Rio and Yami making out on a pubic bench.  
  
  
Kiaba: What idiots don't they know this is a public park and there are little kids around?...........DISGUTING MORONS.  
  
  
He tries to ignore them, but what he didn't realize was that Rio was drunk out of her witts. She accidentally hits Yami and starts to sing Yanki-Doodle.  
  
  
Rio:*singing*Yanki-Doodle went to town *hiccups*riding on a pony *hiccups*....(pause) and I don't know the rest so I'll just make it up........................................Kaiba is a big fat jerk and I ate all the baloney!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
Kaiba: WHAT??  
Yami: Rio!! Be quiet!! Kaiba is right over there!!!  
Rio: Really? Where?!!...........Oh there he is! HEY KAIBA!! DID YOU LIKE MY SONG??  
Kaiba: IDIOTS!! I have no time for singing I have a company to run. See ya.  
Sierra: Kaiba over here!!  
Rio: HEY KAIBA!! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR ULTIMATE RIVAL???  
Kaiba: YAMI SHUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP NOWW!!!  
Rio: I DON'T HAVE TO!!*Kaiba pushes her to the ground, in a baby voice* YOUR A MEANY!!! HEY YOU'RE TALL!!  
Kaiba: Or maybe you're just an idiot.  
Yami: Don't call Rio an idiot, bitch!!*he pushes Kaiba into the public fountain......Now Kaiba is unconscious.*  
Sierra: Kaiba!!*looks at Yami* Hey Dead Guy!!! Pick on someone your own size!!  
Rio: Why don't you??  
Sierra: Like you?? {stands their thinking..}  
Rio: What are you doing??  
Sierra: Think9ing how you and Weevle would make a great couple. Don't you??*turns to Yami*  
Yami: ER-*blushes* No?  
Sierra:*steps on Yami's foot*WRONG ANSWER!!!!  
Rio: Hey Don't hurt my cuddly-poo!! Lets Duel!!  
Sierra: *goes and grabs Kaiba's deck* Okay, Ready??  
Rio: Yeah.....No wait I don't have any cards!!*runs to Yami and asks for his deck.*  
Yami: *Hands her his deck* She's going to lose.  
Sierra: Lets make this a more interesting duel. If I win .....Yami has to be Kaiba's maid and has to obey everyone's commands in the Kaiba Mansion.  
Rio: If I win Kaiba does the same.  
Sierra: Okay.  
Rio: My turn first!!  
{Ten minute of the duel}  
Rio: Wow, I lost already, how'd you do that?  
Sierra:.... You were playing cards because you thought they were "pretty".  
Rio: And?  
Sierra: Never mind.  
Rio: how about two out of three?  
Sierra: No I won and Yami is now Kaiba's Maid.  
Yami: *Loud swearing*  
Sierra Watch your mouth Fern head!  
Rio: How about another duel? Winner takes all? Please? I can't lose!! I can't Damnit!!  
Yami: I told you so...  
Rio: Damn you and your I told you so!*slaps Yami*  
Kaiba: HA HA HA HA HA HA!! yOU GOT SLAPPED!!!  
Yami: Shut up!!! And when did you wake up?  
Kaiba: Just Now.............So I order you to Bow!!!  
Yami: NO!!!*He starts to run around the park*  
Kaiba: Now!!  
Yami: No!!  
Kaiba: Now I said!!*Kaiba loses his temper and runs after Yami, grabs him and throws him into the fountain. Yami is now unconscious* There, now your unconscious and drowning.....both at the same time.  
Yami: That's what you think!*pulls Kaiba in the fountain**Sierra and Rio burst out laughing*  
Kaiba: Get in the car!  
Yami: No!!   
Rio: See ya later cuddle-poo! I lost! I'm so ashamed!!  
Yami: Bye Sweet and Sour!! Don't forget me!  
Kaiba: Just get in the car!!  
Yami: Okay! Bye!!  
Sierra: Sweet and Sour?!! What a stupid name. It can be mistaken for something else!!  
Yami: *gets in the car and pops his head out* I like cheese.  
Kaiba: What kind?  
Yami: Cheddar.  
Kaiba: Alri-...What?!!! YOUR NOT OUR GUEST!!YOU'RE OUR PRISINOR!! GET IN AND. by the way..I need you to put this on.*hands him a pink maid outfit*  
Yami: What's this?!!  
Kaiba: Don't ask questions, just put it on.  
Yami: STUPID BITCH!!  
Kaiba:*to Sierra* you too, get in.  
Sierra: Okay, by the way have you heard from Mokuba?  
Kaiba: Last I heard, he was trying to keep warm and.oh yeah he's working in a fish factory. Stupid Brat!!  
Sierra: You know, we forgot one detail..*points at Yami* How long he stays.....*Yami's Eyes Widen*  
Kaiba: Let's make it 5 months.*Yami's Eyes Decrease*  
Yami: *pops his head out*  
Sierra: Ewww! Get away from me!!  
Yami: Aww.. but everyone thinks I'm cute! Don't You?  
Sierra: NO!  
Kaiba: Yami!! Your Drooling!! And for that your time is extended to 5 months and three weeks!  
Yami: No! I'll be good. I'll be a food boy. See? *throws an orange to the back* I can fetch too!!  
Sierra: Want to try for another month?  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
K and S: Shut up stupid!!  
Yami: *in a breaking voice* Okay.  
{At the Kaiba Mansion}  
Kaiba: You can wash the dishes first  
Sierra: Then cook us dinner.  
Yami: Like I have a choice..  
Kaiba: What did you say?  
Yami: I said....I have lost my voice?  
Sierra: Get to work.  
{Dinner Time}  
Sierra: Ewww....This is our dinner?  
Kaiba: Uh....Yami...I think it's still alive...  
Sierra: How can you tell?  
Kaiba: It's moving.  
Yami: *Grabs a fork and starts to stab it* Die you evil raccoon.*some is thrown on Kaiba*  
Kaiba: Raccoon?.......................OKAY!! Sierra and Me are going to order pizza..... and you are going to eat that ..that.. thingy.  
Yami: Raccoon.  
Kaiba: Was..* Grabs the phone and orders the pizza*  
Sierra: Yippee!! Pizza!!*They go to the living room and wait.*  
Yami: Damn!! I thought that I was going to let off and go home! I thought my plan would work!!  
Kaiba: Oh.. so that's why you did this?...it's extended to 8 months.  
Yami: No!! I'm my own worst enemy!!*cries*  
Sierra: That's right.  
Kaiba: What a baby.  
*Door bell rings*  
Sierra: Pizza's here!!  
Kaiba: How much?  
Pizza Man: $21.50*sighs* what a life.... a pizza boy?!!  
Kaiba: *Hands him a fifty* Keep the changed  
Pizza Man: *happily* Yes, Sir!*leaves skipping* Grandma I'm coming home!!  
Kaiba: He seems happy.  
Sierra: Gee- I wonder why*Yami comes out of the Kitchen*  
Yami: Eww. On second thought I'm not hungry...Yuck!!  
Kaiba: May I ask why?  
Yami: It got lose!  
Kaiba: What got lose?  
Yami: The Raccoon.  
Sierra: Where did it go?  
Yami: I....Don't...Know.  
Kaiba: What?! You mean you lost that thing?! Find It NOW!!  
Sierra: I found it! Isn't it cute?  
Yami: That's not it.  
Sierra: What?  
Yami: That's not it.  
Sierra: What do you mean this is not it?  
Yami: That's Joey in a doggy suit.  
Sierra: What?!! This is a person?!!  
Yami: Yeah.*repeats* that's Joey in a doggy suit.  
Sierra: Why is he so small?  
Yami: It has something to do with a washer machine. A very long story...you don't want to know.  
Joey:*in a tiny voice* Yami, when I get out of this suit and back to size I'm going to kick your Fucking Tiny Ass!!!  
Sierra: *puts Joey in a jar and puts him on the tallest shelf* He's boring....*yawns*  
Joey: *banging on the glass* Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you!!............Hey is that pizza? I want some. Give me some! I want some now!! It's my pizza I say all mine! Mine!!!  
Yami: Joey.  
Joey: Yeah?  
Yami: If you hungry I got some Fast food you can have.  
Joey: Really? Oh..Boy...can hardly wait!!  
Yami: Sure as soon as I can find it.  
Joey: No thanks. Any thing cooked by you is either poisioned! and/or moving.  
Sierra: So. Where did you latest creation go?  
Yami: It's time to go to the laboratory.  
Kaiba: Yami.. *showed him the calendar*  
Yami: I trapped it in the fridge.  
All: The fridge?  
Joey: No! You contaminated it all! All of my precious food gone down the drain!! It's all gone. All gone...*crying* I was going to eat that, and that, and that...  
Kaiba: Well Yami, hope you have a job cause I'm not paying for all the damage you've done.  
Sierra: Can't we call the exterminator?  
Kaiba: Sure . Yami You're paying. Better get out the checkbook.  
Yami: What?!! Me?  
Joey: Hey Yami: Your Dress is torn.  
Yami: *blushes* Okay I'll pay for it , so that we get rid of it.  
But you'll have to excuse me for a moment.*runs up to the bathroom, comes back down*Do we have any sewing tools?  
Sierra: Up the stairs and in the fifth room, in the dresser, second drawer.  
Yami: Whish way to the room? Left or Right?  
Sierra: Right.  
Yami: *runs up the stairs*Thanks!  
Sierra: You're not welcome.  
Kaiba: Well, let's see what's on. *flipping through the channels*  
Joey: Boring. Wait ...aww...boring... boring... Wait!...Aww... boring....boring....boring...scary...boring...Aww boring... boring,,, Oooh a duel. Stop!! Aww...Boring..* he continues and falls asleep snoring*  
Yami: *IN THE LAUDRY ROOM DOING THE LAUNDRY!(AMAZING!!)*singing*Yanki-Doodle went to town riding on a pony...Kaiba is a big fat jerk and I ate all the baloney. Hmmm.... what this?*pulls on something black*  
JJ: OWW!!  
Yami: AAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WRE GONE!!  
JJ: Where's Joey?  
Yami: In a jar.  
JJ: Aww... Why did the fun have to end?  
Yami: *thinking* EWW, um.... I think you should go before Kaiba and his girlfriend find out what ya'll were doing.  
JJ: It's a normal thing!  
Yami: For couples, but not for individuals. At least I hope not.  
JJ: I want to see Joey.  
Yami: No, no, no,*grabs her arm*you can't.  
JJ: Why?  
Yami: Because Kaiba's in there.  
JJ: SO? You're wearing high heels. I don't see what the difference is.  
Yami: Shut up!! Just don't go in there!  
JJ: I don't care! I'm going.*yells out loud* Hey Joey!!  
Yami: AHHH! NOone listens to me! Oh, my head hurts like hell *looks into a mirror* Do I look good in high heels? I like the dress. 


	2. Chapter2

This chapter is kind of short but Have fun reading it...............If you're not dead or injured in anyway from reading the last chapter due to laughter and lack of air.  
  
P.S: Just to remind you we are not responsible for any other injuries you might accumulate from reading this next chapter. Take Caution....................................From the person who wrote this story: Sierra Kaiba and friends, especially the one who loves to check for Grammar and Spelling MISTAKES in my rough draft!! Thanks again for reading my story!! I hope I can piss off Rio with this story!! SEE YA IN CHAPTER 3!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
{The living room}  
  
Kaiba: What are you doing here?! Who are you?! JJ: I want to see Joey. Kaiba: Okay... but who are you? JJ: I'm JJ. It stands for "just Joanna" Kaiba* turns around* Oh! These entire weirdoes's keep on popping up everywhere. Where are they all coming from and how in the HELL are they getting inside my house? Sierra: Hey!! Who's this? JJ: Where's Joey? Yami: * Grabs her and takes her into the kitchen* Hello! You don't just go in there. JJ: But I want to see Joey. Yami: Fine ! I'll go get Joey.* Goes to the living room* Kaiba: DO you know her? Yami: Er- No? Kaiba: Liar. Yami: Don't you have your latest invention to work on? Kaiba: That's Right *runs upstairs* Yami: *Grabs Joey* There. Got him.*goes to the kitchen.* I'm back. JJ: Joey!!* looks at him*Hey!! There are no air holes in there!! He's dieing! Yami: No He's not! Joey: *Wakes up* Can't Breath!* falls to the bottom of the jar.* JJ: Joey! Yami: Okay... so he is *takes him out of the jar*..he's dead. JJ: It's all your fault! Yami: I can fix him with the power of the millennium puzzle. Joey: *grows back to normal, wakes up* Huh? JJ: Joey!* hugs him* Yami: Hey Joey. Joey: Oh............I am going to kick your ass! JJ: No! You can do that later. * they start to make out in the kitchen.* Yami: Oh..God.... The Kaiba Mansion Will never is the same again. First it was the laundry room and now the kitchen. Kaiba: YAMI!!!! Yami: Oh yeah, I forgot they were in Kaiba's room too. Kaiba: * comes down to the kitchen* Yami!! What happened to my latest invention?!! Yami: You took it. Kaiba: No, I left it right in my room!! And you were the only one *calm* up- stairs? *looks at Joey and JJ* Joey: Relax... It's in your closet. It was taking up the whole entire bed. Kaiba: What?!!...YOU WERE IN MY ROOM?!! Joey: Yeah. Kaiba: Doing What?!! Yami: You don't want to know ..............this is how Joey and JJ got stuck in the laundry room and then...well. it's how Joey got really small. Kaiba: How'd he get in the dog suit? Yami: That also....You don't want to know. Joey: I'll tell you. *whispers into his ear*it was just for fun......................kind of like an experiment. *normal voice.*It's a normal thing. Yami: God...... NO! Please don't tell him about .what ya'll "WANT TO DO" when he's gone. Kaiba: Tell me. Joey: It's a normal thing. Kaiba: *got the hint* oh..God. It's not a normal thing, well not for individuals anyway............hopefully. Yami: Ha!! I told you so! And you said it was. JJ: But he said for individuals. Yami: What?!! JJ: And you said for couples right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: Yeah.........and? JJ: Well ,........we're a couple. Yami: What?!.......No.... Wait! I meant for MARRIED couples. JJ: To late. Yami: It's not to late! JJ: Yeah, you're right. We can always get married. Right Joey? Joey: Yeah, how about tomorrow? JJ: Sounds great! Kaiba: *to Yami* what just happened here? Yami: I don't know. Sierra: Kaiba, what is going on in here? Kaiba: WE don't know. *telephone rings* I'll get it. *answers* Hello? Mokuba: Seto? Seto it's me Mokuba. Kaiba: *in a British accent* I'm sorry you got the wrong number. Mokuba: NO, NO, And NO!! Don't ha- *Kaiba hangs up* Sierra: Let me guess............Mokuba? Kaiba: Yep. Sierra: What did he say? Kaiba: He got the wrong number. Sierra: How can he get the wrong number if he just called? Kaiba: I don't know. Yami: Death to all!! Sierra: SHUT UP!! Go clean the attic! Yami: Fine. *goes up the stairs* ow, ow, ow, ow! Kaiba: What happened? Yami: I tripped on my heels. Kaiba: Idiot. Sierra: So...........how do you expect to get married in a day? Joey: Kaiba-buddy, you'll lend us the money, right? Kaiba: ABSOLUTLY..................................NOT!! Joey: What?! Kaiba: NO!! I have to use that money to call the exterminator. Sierra: Oh..yeah...that thing. JJ: It's not that bad once you get to know it. All: What?!! JJ: Meet Rugsh. All: Rugsh? JJ: Yeah it likes to sleep on the rug and it eats trash...............so Rugsh. Sierra: Oh. he's so cute. a little. Come here Rugsh. Rugsh: *squeals happily* Sierra: He likes me! Kaiba: How did it get fluffy and cute? JJ: I brushed him. Sierra: Well, you didn't do a very good job at it. JJ: I was Busy!! Sierra: I can make him cuter, just watch. JJ: No you can't! Sierra: Can too! JJ: Cannot...then prove it. Sierra: Okay I will! { 1 hour later} Sierra: TADA!! All: It has wings? Sierra: Yep......isn't it cuter? Kaiba: That thing cannot stay in this house!! Sierra: Why not? Yami was the one that stabbed it. Yami: I think it got wings from the pigeon I added in there, along with the foxtails and ears. Sierra: Eww. Don't talk that way! Rugsh K. is in here! Kaiba: Rugsh K.?..........Oh no! It doesn't have the...........my last name does it? Sierra: ..................Yes? Kaiba: NO!, no It's got to go! Sierra: But I already. Kaiba: Already what? Sierra: called for its Rabi shots in a week and plus he's .he's already registered as a Kaiba family member. JJ: It's alright. But He's Mine!! I named him! Come here Rugsh...........come to mommy. Rugsh: *growls, bites JJ* JJ: OW!! Now I'm infected! Sierra: I told you .....he likes me. Yami: See. my latest creation was good. It's moving but, it's not poisonous.....Hey I created Life!!!!!...Bow to the God!!!! Kaiba: Yami, your headed for nine months. Yami: I don't care I've finish two months already. Kaiba: A year then. That means you have to start over from the beginning. Yami: NO!! Why can't I keep my big mouth shut? *JJ and Joey are laughing out loud* JJ: Yanki-doodle went to town....... Joey: Riding on a pony...... JJ: Yami is a brainless jerk........ Joey: and JJ's marring Joey. JJ: What about you Kaiba? Don't you want to marry her? Kaiba: *blushes* none of your business!! Joey: Might as well. JJ: Right? Kaiba: It has to be up to her. Sierra: Er- JJ: Well? Sierra: Okay? JJ: Yeah! Yanki-doodle keep it up ............ Joey: were going to have a wedding.. JJ: Kaiba, Sierra, Joey and Me have got to do some planning!! Kaiba: Stop Singing!! JJ: Okay! Sheesh. Touchy. Sierra: On one condition.............we move the weddings back two weeks, okay? All: Okay! Kaiba: I'm going to bed......... JJ and Joey: Us too. Kaiba: No! your going to sleep in the attic, and JJ you are sleeping........ JJ: With him? Kaiba: No! In Mokuba's old room. JJ: By the way, where is he? Kaiba: i don't know.......Yami................... Yami: Yeah? Kaiba: Lock Joey in the attic and JJ in Mokuba's old room. I don't trust them. Yami: Okay *turns to Sierra, in a girly voice* and where are you sleeping tonight, hon.? Sierra: *scared out of her wits, screams* Kaiba!! *Runs up to his room with Rugsh* Kaiba!! Kaiba: What?!* comes out with his shirt off* Sierra: Yami!! He's acting like a girl!! *hides behind him* Kaiba: Yami: Yami!! STOP YOUR ASS HOLE IMPRESSIONS!! DO AS I SAY AND GO TO SLEEP!! DAMN! *closes the door* Sierra: Why didn't you extend his time? Kaiba: *sighs* I don't want him to stay any longer than a year. Can you imagine the amount of damage? Sierra: Oh..... jerk.*falls asleep with Rugsh and Kaiba* 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll! Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. Mokuba's finally gets back in town, aww, did he have to? I guess so to make the story more interesting. By the way, it took a whole rough draft journal to write this whole story. The journal was one of those 70 page journals. I guess that doesn't sound that much. Anyway, I'll let you read the story. A new character is coming in. It's one of my friend's character, Owena.  
  
Just another every time warning: Don't eat or drink while reading this fanfic!! And again we are not responsible for any deaths or injuries that you may accumulate from reading this fanfic! Another Warning: The rating might change over time. Just to let you know it is now considered PG-13 in this CHAPTER AND OTHER CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE!!  
  
  
  
Thanks again for reading my fanfic!! Tell others about it, please? And by the way...did you find one word in chapter 1 that was misspelled wrong, but you can find it in the dictionary? Tell me if you think you found it and I'll let you know if you were right.  
  
ENJOY CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
~S.Kaiba  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
{Rio's House}  
  
Rio: Yami, I miss you.............. * A letter slips under the door*............what's this?.........*shocked* It's from Weevle! Eww...Oh well wouldn't hurt to read it.  
  
My darling Rio, I have come to say...I love you. I love you with every bug I see every moth I see, I think of you. I finally gathered all my strength, like a Hercules beetle to say this one thing.................Won't you be mine? Forget Yami, I love you with all my bug cards I posses. Love, Weevle.  
  
Ewww...No, no, no, no, no!! I'm married to Yami. It wasn't a very good wedding, but still, it was good enough. Could have done without Yugi in a birthday suit, but still a good wedding...............yeah.........still a good wedding...I hope it was. That's it tomorrow I'm going to visit Yami at the Kaiba Mansion!.....................uh...................how long did he have to stay there? {Morning, Kaiba Mansion} Rio: *knocks on the door loudly* Kaiba!! Hey jackass! Wake up! Kaiba: *answers the door* what do you want?...............It's too early for this. *Yawns* Rio: To See Yami! Kaiba: I'm sorry but it's not time for visitors. Rio: I don't care! I need to see Yami. Kaiba: Is it because you're pregnant? Rio: NO! Kaiba: Well, if it was, I wouldn't be surprised....................Hey I just thought of something. Who would the father be? Yugi or Yami? Haven't heard from Yugi in a while...must be playing with his block in his room. Rio: Listen to me!! I want to see Yami!! Kaiba: I'm sorry you got the wrong address. * Closes the door, a beep sound, barking is growing louder* Send out the hounds. * The dogs run after Rio. * Rio: AAHHH!! *Jumps the fence, gate closes* Oh, that Kaiba! He's asking for it! Sierra: * to Kaiba* While Yami's asleep; we should take his millennium puzzle. Kaiba: Go ahead. Sierra: *gabs the puzzle and a hammer, breaks the puzzle* I think it'll look good in pink. * She paints every piece pink* Yami: AAHHH!........................I had the worst dream...........Someone broke the puzzle and then colored it red. Sierra: *shows him the puzzle, and giggles* Yami: It's worse!! It's pink! OH god no! Pink?! Kaiba: Yami! Shut up! Don't complain! At least you have it! Yami: Well you don't have an item do you? Kaiba: No! But still.............. Yami: HA! You don't understand Kaiba: Just go. Yami: I'm free? Kaiba: No!! Here's a list. Yami: Shopping? Kaiba: Yeah, is there a problem? Yami: I can't go like this! What about my hair? Kaiba: Then buy a wig! Yami: Fine! Kaiba: I'm giving you two hours. Yami: Alright, alright. How do I get there? Kaiba: Take the bus. Yami: The Bus? Kaiba: Better hurry. It comes in 5 minutes and the bus stop is two miles away. Yami: Is that the closes one? Kaiba: Yep. Yami: AAHH! *runs out the door* Kaiba: *yells out the door* Two hours! { 6 minutes later}* Bus passes* Yami: Hey wait for me! I need a .................ride.....to the .........OH! Forget it! I'll wait for the next one. *sits on the bench* Little boy: Hey look mommy an ugly lady. Mother: No Johnny, that's not nice. She's an ugly Witch. Just look at that hair! It looks like it got stuck in a blender. Yami: I'm not a woman! I'm a Man! Boy and Mother: AAHHH! Mother: Run Johnny...Run!!! Yami: Next time, think before you say any thing! Mokuba: Yami? Yami: Mokuba? Where have you been? Mokuba: It was walking back home, coming from Canada. Yami: You look like Joey. *Mokuba is in a dog suit* Mokuba: It was the only thing I could find. Yami: Okay? But you'd better be careful, the dog pound is coming. Dog pound: Is this pup bothering you miss? We'll get rid of it. Don't worry. *takes Mokuba away* Yami: I told you so! Mokuba: Yami!! *starts to cry, Mokuba is taken away* Rio: *pulls up in a sports car* Yami? Yami: Rio? Rio: What are you doing here? Yami: *cries* I missed the bus. Rio: Where were you going? Yami: To the Store. Rio: Like that?! Yami: Up Yours!! Rio: Don't talk to me that way! *slaps him* Yami: Ow..................Can I have a ride? Rio: Get in. Yami: * gets in and kisses Rio. A skater passes by* Skater: Yeah...Go Lesbians!........Yeah Whoop! * falls in a ditch* Yami: I'm not a woman! I'm a man, Damn it! Rio: Ewww...What's that smell? It smells like dog poo! Yami: * looks at his heels* Uh- Rio: You stepped in dog poop! Yuck get away! Yami: Yeah, when the dogcatchers came and took Mokuba......so.....Let's go! I only have two hours to get everything on this list! Rio: Okay, okay! * pushes on the gas* Let's Drag race! Yami: No Rio! No! Oh God............YOUR DRUNK AREN'T YOU?? HELP ME!! { At the store} Yami: *Unconscious* Rio: * loudly* WE'RE HERE!! Yami: * screams*Don't do that! Do you know how much that hurts? Rio: You should come to my house sometime. Then you can come to my pool, okay? Yami: I'll ask, but I can't promise anything. * gets out of the car* Rio: Okay bye! Yami: bye! Rio: Bye! Yami: Bye! Rio: Bye! Yami: Bye already Damn it! Rio: Okay, bye! Yami: Shut up! Please shut the fuck up! Hey what time is it? Rio: It's 11:30 a.m. Yami: What?! I only got 30 minutes!! Ah! Bye! Rio: Bye! I'll wait here! { In the store} Yami: I got the milk, eggs, mix, lettuce, fruit, potatoes, tomatoes, soda- Dr. Pepper, salt, sugar, pickles, and I think I'll make something today and for that we need: paint, noodles, cheese, and a little bit of onions. There! Got every thing..........oh........wait. there's a backside...................and only ten minutes left. * runs around the store* { At the register} Cashier: Your total comes to $79.50. Yami: What?! $79.50?..............Fine! Here! Cashier: Your change is $20.50 and here's your cart. Yami: Hey you're cute. Want to go out some time? I'm free Friday. Cashier: That's it! I quit! There are too many nasty people in this neighborhood and I'm not like that! Fine: But I'll be back, cutie. * goes outside and hops in the car* Let's go. Rio: * laughs like a maniac* Prepare to die!! Out of the way! { At the Kaiba Mansion} Yami: Ewww. I don't feel so good. Bye Rio. Rio: Bye! Yami: * opens the door* I'm back! Kaiba: Your two seconds late. Yami: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I got a favor to ask. Sierra: A Favor? Kaiba: What is it? Yami: Could I go out.......I mean go somewhere on......let's say........Friday? Kaiba: NO! Sierra: Kaiba, * turns him around and whispers* What are you thinking? It'll get him out of the house for that day. Kaiba: Fine! But you'd better be back by Saturday afternoon! Yami: yippee! I'm making dinner! { Dinner Time} Yami: Here we are. Sierra Wow! It doesn't look icky and moving. Come on Rugsh. JJ: He was mine! Joey: Hush! Kaiba: It may look good, but the proof is in the taste. You go first Joey. Joey: What? Why me? Kaiba: Because your the only one who loves to eat. You're our Guinea pig..... Joey: You calling me a pig?!! Kaiba: Just eat the...........the. Yami: * annoyed* It's Chicken. Kaiba: chicken..........right. eat the chicken, Joey. Joey: Fine! * chomps on a piece* It's not bad! Try some. Kaiba: Wait! If he doesn't die in 5 minutes it's okay to eat, so just wait. Rugsh: * cries* Owena: * walks in* Hello! Kaiba: Who are you? And why are you in my house? Owena: Names Owena, and I'm just ....just..........huh, I forgot why I'm here. Kaiba: Mind leaving? Owena: * spots the main course* What is that thing? Yami: * annoyed even more* Chicken. Owena: It looks like you beat it with a guitar or something. All: Yami? Yami: What?! I didn't hit it with a guitar........................ I hit it with a violin. Sierra: Why? Yami: Because I couldn't find a guitar. Sierra: * sweat drop* Yami: It * was* also moving. All: * sweat drop* Joey: * spits out a feather* JJ: Yami!! Yami: Sorry, I added the feathers for taste. Here let me kill it.*starts to stab it* JJ: No! Stop that! * hits him* Yami: * steps back and steps on Rugsh's tail.* Rugsh: * screeches* Sierra: You hurt Rugsh! Yami: Sorry! Kaiba: * annoyed* Okay! Shut up now! Let's just go. Sierra: To where? Kaiba: I'm going out. Sierra: Out? Kaiba: To get some "REAL" food. JJ: Yeah, I'm going to! Joey: And Don't forget me! Kaiba: You coming? Sierra: Can I bring Rugsh? Kaiba: * sighs* Alright. Yami: Yeah, me too!! I don't do well in the kitchen. Kaiba: None told you to make dinner, you volunteered. Yami: So? Kaiba: So.... * pushes Yami inside the house* So you will eat that nice delicious meal you made. Yami: But I don't want to eat it! Kaiba: Then Eat the violin! Yami: Aww....Your mean! Kaiba: No, you just make me that way, goodbye. All: Bye....Yami!! * they start to leave* Yami: Wait! Take me with you!! { At the Dog Pound} Mokuba: Wait! I'm not a dog!! Stop! You can't do this to me! My brother will get you for this! *dog pound people locks him in the cage* Dog pound people: Shut up! Stupid Mutt! This is your new home from now on! You're lucky we don't put you to sleep right now, but we see that you'll make a very good pet for a happy little boy or girl. Just you wait, Christmas is coming up soon and I'm sure you'll be adopted by then. But if not, you'll be put to a nice peaceful sleep forever. Mokuba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!! Dog pound person: *laughs maniacally and walks away.* Mokuba: * crying* I hate you Seto!! * eats a dog biscuit* 


End file.
